CCS-class battlecruiser (Earth-5875)
The CCS-class battlecruiser is a capital warship of the former Covenant empire and its splinter groups. It was one of the most commonly seen Covenant ships during its history and the First Contact War. History The CCS-class battlecruiser has served as the primary capital warship of the Covenant since the hegemony's conception, initially serving as merely a method of interstellar transportation. Based on fossils of aquatic animals that inhabited Sanghelios during its prehistory, the CCS has been present through Covenant history, from the Taming of the Lekgolo, to the First Contact War, for both peace and conflict. These ships were mostly seen in the First Contact War under fleet capacities and glassing operations. The first encounter between a CCS-class battlecruiser and the UNSC happened in 2526, at the Battle of Alpha Aurigae. Two CCS-class fought against UNSC forces during the First Battle of Arcadia in 2531, and many later fought against Battle Group India, under the command of Admiral Preston Cole, during the Battle of Psi Serpentis in 2543, which were all destroyed when the [[UNSC Everest (Earth-5875)|UNSC Everest]], under Cole's command, caused the gas giant Viperidae to go nova. The CCS-class were seen at their peak during the Fall of Reach in summer 2552. One CCS-class was destroyed by SPARTAN-III David-B312 with a mass driver, at the Battle of Asźod. while two Type-52 Phantoms look for human survivors.]] Soon after the Fall of Reach, many of the Fleet of Particular Justice's CCS-class battlecruisers pursued the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], the only human ship that survived the conflict, to Installation 04, where a battle ensued. The Autumn was able to destroy many battlecruisers before crash-landing on Installation 04, as well as disabling the ''Truth and Reconciliation'', which was then raided three times by the UNSC: first by John-117 to rescue Captain Jacob Keyes, secondly by John and Cortana to take Keyes' neural interface, and then by Major Antonio Silva and First Lieutenant Melissa McKay. While Silva wanted to take the Truth to Earth and be hailed as a hero, McKay understood the gravity of the xenomorphs, and so she destroyed the ship, which crashed on the surface on the ring and killed everyone, including herself. On October 20, 2552, thirteen battlecruisers participated on the Battle of Earth under the Prophet of Regret's Fleet of Sacred Consecration, with only one, the ''Pious Inquisitor'', surviving. Other CCS-class would return to finish the job under the Prophet of Truth's Fleet of Certain Fulfillment. Following the outbreak of the Great Schism on November 3rd, 2552, the CCS-class battlecruisers led by both sangheili and jiralhanae warriors turned on each other. A single xenomorph-infested battlecruiser, the ''Indulgence of Conviction'', was able to break from the blockade established by the Swords of Sanghelios on High Charity after it was taken over by the xenomorphs under the command of the Gravemind, and went straight to Earth, crash-landing on Voi, Africa. The xenomorphs that were released attempted to spread through the planet, but were stopped by the Swords of Sanghelios' Fleet of Retribution. During the Battle of Installation 00, both the Swords of Sanghelios and the Covenant's Fleet of Certain Fulfillment used numerous CCS-class battlecruisers. The jiralhanae-led ships were easily destroyed by that of the sangheili, despite a vast numerical superiority, which turned the tide of the last battle in the First Contact War. Following the end of the war, the continuing Great Schism, and the newly arisen Blooding Years, the sangheili, jiralhanae and kig-yar-led Covenant splinter factions and independent groups salvaged as many CCS-class battlecruisers as they were able to. Many of them were presented during the Battle of Ealen IV, under the service of the Swords of Sanghelios, and were tasked with protecting the peace delegates Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Chieftain Lydus, alongside the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]]. However, the peace talks were cut short when the pirate group Blue Suns, led by Vata 'Gajat, attacked the delegation ships. Specifications Design CCS-class battlecruiser are middle-sized capital warships of the Covenant, used for both combat and defensive roles, and is supplemented by a large crew, personnel, and capacity of carrying all types of equipment, which made it ideal for Covenant warfare and ship-to-ship combat and fleet glassing operations. It is the most common of all the Covenant's ships, despite not being their largest warship, and they were used in heavy numbers in every Covenant invasion fleet, deployed in groups of three. The "S" in the vessel's class indicates "Salvation". They are two kilometers-long, from stem to stern, and following the typical architectural sensibilities of the san'shyuum, being sleak, gentle, with a slightly amphibious design accentuated by its sweeping contours, perfect symmetry and bulbous sections, and also possessing two-four fin-like structures beneath its bow. The design allows for grander atmospheric mobility in the deployment of infantry, as well as agility in orbital combat. CCS-battlecruisers were deployed in intermediary roles, unlike the much larger ''CAS''-class assault carrier and the ''CPV''-class heavy destroyers, and duo to this reason it became the most common of all Covenant ships. Armament CCS-class battlecruisers are armed with an array of energy weapons, used both in ship-to-ship combat and glassing, including pulse laser turrets, high-intensified energy bolts at the speed of light, and radiating energy of the electromagnetic spectrum. The turrets are featured in chitinous pods with antennae around the ship. They also have weapon emplacements through their entire carapace, such as numerous plasma torpedoes, two energy projectors and a gravity lift. The projectors are used for both space combat and glassing on both orbit and surface. Overview Layout Control center The control center lie deep within the heart of the ship, where its operations are coordinated by the Shipmaster. The control center is large, with bridge platforms in centralized fashion, where the Shipmaster overlook the rest of the room through holographic control panels. These panels mostly display the interior of the ship and its surroundings to gather tactical data. Brigs Every CCS features two brigs to hold prisoners: these rooms are rectangular in shape, each one with four force-field cells on both sides, which can comport more than seven prisoners each, although normally only one prisoner is placed in each of them. The force fields are very resistant, and not even plasma can pass through them. The shields can only be disabled through a holographic panel on a platform in the center of the room. Cargo bays CCS-class battlecruisers feature a number of cargo bays that are connected to corridors. These corridors allow the easy transfer of raw materials to other bays from both sides of the gravity lift room. The bays store large land vehicles and contain food, rations, weapons, and equipment crates. Hangar bays Each battlecruiser feature four bisected hangar bays at both extremes. They are incredibly massive, and feature energy barriers that allow ships to easily transit from one to another. Gravity lift CCS-class battlecruisers, like all Covenant ships, feature single ventrally mounted gravity lifts, which enable fast and easy transporation of warrior, weapons, vehicles, and supplies to the surface. Notable CCS-class battlecruisers *''Indulgence of Conviction'' *''Harbinger of Piety'' *''Pious Inquisitor'' *''Triumphant Declaration'' *''Truth and Reconciliation'' *''Undiminished Entelechy'' Category:Earth-5875 Category:Ship classes (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant ship classes (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Cruiser classes (Earth-5875)